


Eight Legged Freak

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: "I've been finding spiders in my apartment, and it's fucking scaring me." Dean Smith, afraid of spiders? Sam could just laugh. His boyfriend— now Ex— was not afraid of any damn thing. "I think there's one in my room. Can you come and kill it?"





	Eight Legged Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a AU fic idea I saw on tumblr "you keep calling me over to get rid of spiders from your apartment and i'm pretending i don't know you're not afraid of them at all because i miss you too"

Sam finished his workout in the gym. He opened his duffle bag and took out a towel to wipe off the sweat from his head and neck. His phone was vibrating— he didn't like to have distractions when he was working out— Sam raised his eyebrow as he saw his ex-boyfriend's name. Dean Smith.

Nevertheless, his heart skipped a beat and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" he said nonchalantly, keeping his voice steady and calm. Wouldn't want his Ex to think he missed him?

"Hey, Sam," Dean's voice was just as he remembered it: husky and gruff.

"Dean?" Sam played dumb. "What a surprise?" No it wasn't. "Did you find more of my things in your apartment?" The break up took a toll on Sam because— Well, he was still in love with the guy. They had been together for six months, twenty one days, and three hours. But who was counting? Certainly not Sam.

"No—" Sam could hear Dean clearing his throat— something he did whenever he was nervous. "It's just, uh, spiders..."

Sam tossed the towel in his bag and fixed the cell phone closer to his ear. There was no way Dean said... " _Spiders_?" What did spiders have to do with this?

"I've been finding spiders in my apartment, and it's fucking scaring me." Dean Smith, afraid of spiders? Sam could just laugh. His boyfriend— now Ex— was not afraid of any damn thing. "I think there's one in my room. Can you come and kill it?"

"Why don't you just hire exterminators?" Sam snorted, then he berated himself. This was his chance to see Dean again: see his sexy smile and cute freckles across his cheeks. How could he fuck this up?

Sam expected Dean to agree with him and just hang up, thus ending their conversation— that Sam didn't want to end— but instead Dean exclaimed, "I don't want to look like a wuss in front of them! Please kill it, Sam." Oh. Thank god.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be at your place in a bit," Sam replied, hopefully not too eager. A smile reached his lips at the thought of entering inside Dean's apartment. Eighteen days had been a long time.

Their break up was messy; too many disagreements and differences. Sam thought they could work it out, but Dean thought differently. He proposed a breakup to avoid hating each other in the long run. It was better this way, according to Dean.

But for Sam... it was devastating. He fell hard for Smith on first sight. Forgetting Dean wasn't going to be easy for Sam, especially when he was going back to his place to kill a damn spider.

* * *

"Seriously? This is it?" Sam asked, blinking at the tiny black dot moving across the floor. "Dean, I expected a vicious spider, not a tiny _that_ ," he pointed to the small critter trying to escape down the edge of the wall.

"Do you know how dangerous they could be? What if they're poisonous? I could get bitten and die!" Dean said in hysterical.

Sam sighed, then lifted his foot and stomped on the spider. "There you go. Problem solved." Sam never thought Dean was scared of spiders before. But who was he to judge? He got to see Dean again.

And damn he looked good.

"Thank you, Wesson." Dean hugged him— a bit tight— almost like he missed him, but that couldn't be true. After all, Dean broke up with him. Nevertheless, Sam embraced him and enjoyed the warmth that Dean gave off.

Fuck. So much for forgetting him.

* * *

That wasn't the last time he heard from Smith. Nope. Dean began to call Sam on daily basis just to kill fucking spiders. It was cute at first. Sam would admit. Although, now he couldn't stand it.

Sam would drive all the way to Dean's place just to stomp on the bug, get a hug, and then leave again. His heart would ache as soon as he was out of Dean's arms. He missed lying beside him, missed the way Dean would kiss him on his jaw, and missed the touches.

The closeness was making him suffer... because even though they were next to each other they were still so far apart. And Sam couldn't handle it anymore.

He needed to tell Dean to hire people or tell someone else to kill the spiders that were suddenly infesting his home. That was another thing that made Sam wonder. Where the fuck were the spiders coming from?

Sam had killed at least fifteen the past week. Dean's apartment was always cleaned and spotless. He never had a bug problem before. So why now?

His phone rang again. Sam answered without looking at the caller ID. "Yes, Dean?" Sam said flatly. "Let me guess another spider?" He should tell Dean that he wasn't going to go to his place. He really should.

"Yeah... I found another one in the bathroom." Dean sighed. "Can you—"

"Come and kill it?" Sam finished. "I'll be right there." He hanged up and groaned.

Damn it. He failed. What was wrong with Sam?

On the other line, Dean sighed in relief and closed his cell phone. It worked. Sam could never say no to him. He would always come to Dean's aid and help him with anything. That was a major reason he fell in love with Sam Wesson. Even though they were not together anymore... Dean missed him. Badly.

Dean had never been a desperate man— he had pride for fuck's sake— but for Sam, maybe he was a little desperate. He had to use a lame excuse just to call him into his apartment.

 _Killing_ _spiders_? Really? Yet, at that time that was all he could think off.

Dean Smith was not afraid of anything, especially spiders. Nothing a heavy shoe couldn't fix. But Sam didn't need to know that Dean wasn't afraid of them. For right now he was the damsel in distress. So be it.

"I have twenty minutes before he gets here," Dean mused as he glanced at his wrist watch.

Dean eyed the empty jar on his coffee table. He shook his head and climbed to his feet, picking up the jar as he took the lid off. Time to catch another spider from the backyard.

* * *

Sam knew Dean wasn't afraid of spiders now. As soon as he killed the eight legged freak, Dean thanked and hugged him so sweetly. Nothing odd there. But when Dean walked him out— all the way to Sam's car— both saw a spider skittering down the pavement.

Dean was unfazed, in fact, he forgot that he was supposed to be scared of them. Sam didn't though. He knew right there and then that Dean had been faking his fear so Sam could come to his place.

So what did Sam do?

Absolutely nothing.

Dean went through all that trouble just to see Sam because he missed him. Not that Dean would ever admit it. Sam was overwhelmed with love and awe for his ex-boyfriend. Dean still missed him, just like Sam did.

Therefore, Sam would pretend that he didn't know the truth.

"So... thank you for coming all the way out here, Sam," Dean said, gaze averted. "Hopefully there are no more spiders. And if there are any I'll give you a call." He rubbed his hands against his forearms, nervously, then looked directly at Sam. "That okay?"

Sam beamed. "Sure. Just give me a call and I'll be here right away." Sam got a feeling they were going to be dancing around each other for a while. "I'll see you later, Dean." And that was alright.

Sam was willing to wait until Dean kissed him first.


End file.
